<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Abrelatas Humano by GuajolotA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362293">Abrelatas Humano</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuajolotA/pseuds/GuajolotA'>GuajolotA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuajolotA/pseuds/GuajolotA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Series de One-Shots y Drabbles Random.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Giro, apoyándose en su lado izquierdo, y poniendo una mueca de dolor, odiaba las noches como esa. Edward giro de nuevo quedando así boca arriba, pero regreso a la posición anterior a causa del dolor que sentía, casi abrazando sus rosillas, emitió un quejido mientras se sentía culpable. Si, culpable, porque sabía que este sufrimiento era 100% culpa suya, y que jamás podría culpar a alguien mas.</p><p>-"<em>Esto debe darme una lección"</em>-pensó Edward cuando el dolor se intensifico-"<em>Es la manera en la que me lo reprochan."</em></p><p>Si, Edward no debía comer tantas galletitas</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Salud Mental</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Deberias cuidarte mas Edward, para que puedas estar sano-le regaño Winry al mayor de los Elric dentro del cuarto de hospital, Alphonse los escuchaba desde afuera. Sano, esa palabra se podía definir como el estado de no enfermedad, mientras que Enfermedad, curiosamente, Alphonse sabia que se podía definir como el estado de no salud, Al sonrió por esto…noto que no podía sonreír.</p><p>-Nah, me curo rápido-Alphonse oyó a su hermano decirle a Winry-ademas si estoy sano.</p><p>Alphonse sabía que no, Edward había pescado un resfriado y necesitaba descansar, en cambio el se encontraba bien, no se podía enfermar, no podía tampoco estar sano.</p><p>No tenía un cuerpo que enfermar.</p><p>"Asi que no puedo estar enfermo" pensó Alphonse "…Aunque el 'yo' esta formado por tres partes" siguió pensando , en un concepto que conocía bien, que había aprendido desde pequeño con su madre "El 'yo' está formado por el cuerpo, cual me falta, el alma, cual no puedo comprobar si existe, y la mente…"</p><p>"Sé que si tengo mente"</p><p>"Sé que yo SI tengo mente"</p><p>-En verdad no sé por qué te empeñas tanto en negarlo, Ed. Siempre que te veo jamás estas sano.</p><p>"Sano. Sano, para estar sano completamente es necesario que tanto el cuerpo como el alma y la mente no estén enfermos, y se encuentren en óptimas condiciones. ¿Cómo puedo estar sano de cuerpo si no tengo?... ¿Cómo puedo estar sano de alma si no si existe?"</p><p>Solo quedaba su mente</p><p>Eso era tranquilizante para Alphonse, sabía que él no estaba loco "eso creo"</p><p>¿Y si lo estaba? ¿Y si sí estaba loco y no lo sabía? ¿Y si ya hace tiempo que había cedido a la locura? No, no podía ser. El tenía que estar seguro, tenía que confiar en que aun mantenía su salud mental…</p><p>No tenía nada más a que aferrarse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Plan Planeado Planificadamente</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roy Mustang era un grandioso estratega, sus seguidores lo adoraban por ello, por eso y por su plan de las falditas, pero sobre todo por sus estrategias. Esto le ayudaba en cientos de cosas, siendo un buen estratega, podía socializar bien, subir escalones bien, conocer gente bien…</p><p>Hasta coquetear</p><p>Pero eso a veces era una maldición</p><p>Todo en exceso es malo ¿recuerdan? Y el exceso de coqueteos de Mustang era MUY malo.</p><p>Estaba en un restaurante, comiendo con una pelirroja preciosa; ojos verdes, cintura de avispa, sonrisa coqueta…todo un logro</p><p>-Eres muy bella</p><p>-Oh gracias, Sr Mustang pero…</p><p>-por favor-pidió el Alquimista tomando a la mano de la pelirroja, besándola-dime Roy</p><p>-¡Oh Roy!-esta rio fuertemente, y fue justo en ese momento, en ese momento justo, en esa injusticia del momento y otros derivados, que Roy Mustang se vio en problemas</p><p>Por la puerta entraba otra chica, otra chica con la que supuestamente tenía una relación.</p><p>El problema es que también tenía una relación con la pelirroja, y ella, la chica que acababa de entrar, una morena hermosa, se acercaba a ellos.</p><p>Así que Roy necesitaba un plan, un buen plan, un gran plan, algo, lo que sea.</p><p>-¡Roy! ¡Hola!</p><p>-Mucho gusto</p><p>-Oh mucho gusto</p><p>-¿Roy?</p><p>Y antes de darse cuenta, sus brazos estaba cruzados sus manos estiradas y sus labios decían</p><p>-Mi novia, mi amiga</p><p>-Ay, mucho gusto</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>